Truck semi-trailers are equipped with a sliding tandem frame which is slid to adjust the weight distribution of the cargo inside the semi-trailer. At the point on the semitrailer where the tandem wheels slide back and forth, there are four pins inside. These pins fit through openings in the flange-like frame on the side of the trailer box and extend to openings in the tandem frame. A handle is positioned underneath the pins and extending toward the outside of the trailer. The pins come in when the handle is pulled and the trailer frame slides on the tandem frame. In order for the tandem frame to slide, the holes must be lined up and the pins pulled out. If the pins are not lined up into the holes of the frame, the pins will stick and be hard to pull out. In this case, the semitrailer must be rocked back and forth until the pins line up. Usually the pins are pulled manually and generally two people are needed to do the job. The only known prior art device for pulling pins is a mule, which is air-operated and permanently affixed.
The present invention is a pin puller which has a spring which attaches to the aforementioned frame handle, a clamp which fits onto the edge of the trailer, and a handle which tightens the clamp. The object of the invention is to provide an easier method for pulling the pins, applying pressure on the pins so that when the tandem is rocked, the pins will line up more readily.